


Sometimes...

by straykidsninja (ScienceAteMyFantasy)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Depression if you squint, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Light Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, References to Depression, SEQUEL IS NOW POSTED, Some of the members are only mentioned, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?, Yugyeom is a jealous little shit, i'm sorry lol, this plays in their Pre-Debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceAteMyFantasy/pseuds/straykidsninja
Summary: Simply:Yugyeom feels left out, so he starts to hate one of his Hyungs, because he gets more Attention than Yugyeom.One day, Things escalate a "little bit".{Pre-Debut}





	Sometimes...

'Every time after I enter my room, every time when I'm alone, my happy and cheerful facade crumbles and turns into fear, sadness and loneliness.  
Fear to disappoint anyone.

The sadness about me being out of place in the world.  
And the loneliness because of all the fake friends I’ve got.

Sometimes, I just want to die.  
No one would be bothered with my absence anyways.  
Not even my best friend, BamBam.  
I'm sure there are so much more people out there who are way more talented than I am. Or I ever could be.

I feel unloved.  
The first time I entered the practice room, I already knew they didn't like me.  
The aura that I felt was cold; unwelcoming even.  
When I introduced myself, I felt Jinyoung Hyung judging me.  
The others were just standing there, looking through me.  
Only BamBam smiled at me and started a conversation with me.  
Even though he was slightly older, I liked him as a friend since the beginning.

Then, well, then Youngjae came.  
Everyone loved Youngjae. They smiled at him the first time he entered.  
They laughed with him when he introduced himself.  
They were hugging Youngjae and weren’t judging him.

It was unfair.

They would yell at me when I made a mistake during practice.  
With Youngjae, they were completely different persons. They would help him with the steps he had problems with, wouldn’t even dare to yell at him.

So I started to hate Youngjae.

I know it sounds a bit harsh, but I just couldn’t handle this ‘Hyung’ being around me.  
He didn’t even act like a real Hyung! Damn, Youngjae was even older than BamBam and acted like a kid!

So, one day things started to escalate “a little bit”.

“Good morning, did you sleep well?”  
That was the question that triggered something in me. I know, it was a simple question to ask, but in that moment I felt like... well... I couldn’t really describe the feeling I felt.

(I can’t even describe it as I tell this story right now.)

Anyways, I somehow lost control over myself and attacked Youngjae without anything said.  
The next thing I remembered was that Jackson pulled me of from Youngjae and how Jaebum and Jinyoung tried to comfort him.  
I couldn’t really recall what happened until Mark told me the whole story.

He said that I hit Youngjae straight in the face, his nose being bloody.  
He also said that I may have broken his wrist.

I was judging myself so bad, I felt so sorry for what I did. 

And a week after the incident I still couldn’t put up the courage to say “Hey Youngjae, I’m sorry for what I did, I was being stupid.”

I was a coward back then.

And maybe I’ll always be one.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT WHAT IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IT SHOULD BE FLUFF BUT NO I MADE ANGST OUT OF IT.  
> Help.  
> Ah well, might as well write a Sequel to this. :D  
> See ya!


End file.
